This is a Phase II study of an antisense olionucleotide, ISIS 3521, in ovarian carcinoma. The study is based on the dose determined from our Phase I study, Protocol # 482, 2 mg/kg/day for 21 days. 17 patients have been enrolled and no results are yet available.